


Coincidence 4

by Sunhawk16



Series: Coincidence [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Twelve days of Christmas 2015 - day 7 -





	Coincidence 4

**Author's Note:**

> Twelve days of Christmas 2015 - day 7 -

… and they say that they used up all the rose onyx known to exist, while building it.

It’s gorgeous! I still can’t believe that dome is actually covered in gold leaf.

It commemorates Colorado's Gold Rush days.

Uh… Heero? I never knew you were such a history buff…

Not really history, as architecture. You just don’t see these types of historical structures on the colonies.

I suppose that’s true. The age of things down here on Earth is kinda hard to get your head around sometimes.

It does take a lot of work to maintain.

And the grounds are pretty impressive too. The statues and stuff…

Duo, are you sure this is ok? If you’re bored….

No! Not at all! It’s not something I would have thought to plan, but I’m glad to have gotten to see it.

Well, I appreciate you letting me add in a stop.

Hey, this is our vacation, not just my vacation. If there are things you want to do… or not do… you just have to tell me.

…

I mean, since we hooked up. Uh…. I mean, since we’re car pooling anyway… I mean….

Duo? I got it. Stop.

Sorry…

For what?

I’m not even sure….

…

…

Look; see where those people are standing?

Yeah?

That’s exactly one mile above sea level.

Really? Officially and everything, huh?

There’s a plaque.

That’s kinda neat. Hey… everybody else is taking pictures there.

Yeah, it’s one of those ‘things’ like that place down south where you can stand at the juncture of four states in one spot.

Can we…?

What? Are you serious?

Come on… we haven’t really taken any pictures of the two of us on this trip. It would be kinda cool.

Duo, we don’t have anybody to take the picture…

You’ve never heard of a selfie? Come on, Yuy!

I could have gone this entire trip without hearing the word ‘selfie’…


End file.
